Dívida
by Pichitinha
Summary: Ficlet. Livro 5. A minha versão de como foi a conversa entre Percy e Annabeth depois que ela se feriu, protegendo-o de uma facada em seu ponto fraco. Fluffy.


**Título:** Dívida  
><strong>Autor:<strong> **Naty L. Potter**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Marcia Litman  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> O último olimpiano – Capítulo 12: Rachel fecha um péssimo acordo. Meio .  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhuma  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-shot  
><strong>Completa<strong> Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> A minha versão de como foi a conversa entre Percy e Annabeth depois que ela se feriu, protegendo-o de uma facada em seu ponto fraco.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> O início da fic – parte centralizada e em _itálico_ – é um trecho do livro, páginas 189/190. Logo após, a parte em itálico alinhada à esquerda é também um trecho enorme do livro, páginas 203/204.

_Eu continuava olhando para Annabeth.__  
><em>_Ela assentiu, relutante.__  
><em>_— Muito bem. Vá em frente.__  
><em>_Antes que eu perdesse a coragem, disse:__  
><em>_— Não ganho um beijo de boa sorte? Já é quase uma tradição, não é?__  
><em>_Imaginei que ela fosse me dar um soco. Em vez disso, ela sacou a faca e olhou fixamente para o exército que marchava em nossa direção.__  
><em>_— Volte vivo, Cabeça de Alga. Então veremos._

_Silena me abraçou. Em seguida, afastou-se, constrangida, olhando para Annabeth.__  
><em>_—Hã, desculpe. Obrigada, Percy! Não vou decepcioná-lo!__  
><em>_Assim que ela se foi, ajoelhei-me ao lado de Annabeth e pousei a mão em sua testa. Ainda estava queimando.__  
><em>_— Você fica uma gracinha quando está preocupado — murmurou ela. — Suas sobrancelhas ficam juntas e franzidas.__  
><em>_— Você _não_ vai morrer e me deixar lhe devendo um favor — falei. — Por que levou aquela facada?__  
><em>_— Você teria feito o mesmo por mim.__  
><em>_Era verdade. Acho que ambos sabíamos disso. Ainda assim, eu me sentia como se alguém estivesse cutucando meu coração com um frio espeto de metal.__  
><em>_— Como você sabia?__  
><em>_— Sabia o quê?__  
><em>_Olhei à nossa volta para ter certeza de que estávamos sozinhos. Então cheguei mais perto dela e sussurrei:__  
><em>_— Meu calcanhar de Aquiles. Se você não levasse essa facada, eu teria morrido.__  
><em>_O olhar dela estava longe. Seu hálito era de uvas, talvez por causa do néctar.__  
><em>_— Não sei, Percy. Eu simplesmente tive a sensação de que você estava em perigo. Onde... onde é o ponto?__  
><em>_Eu não deveria contar aquilo. Mas ela era Annabeth. Se eu não pudesse confiar nela, não poderia confiar em mais ninguém.__  
><em>_— Na base da minha coluna.__  
><em>_Ela ergueu a mão.__  
><em>_— Onde? Aqui?__  
><em>_Ela pôs a mão nas minhas costas e minha pele formigou. Conduzi seus dedos ao ponto que me conectava à minha vida mortal. Mil volts de eletricidade pareceram percorrer meu corpo.__  
><em>_— Você me salvou — falei. — Obrigado.__  
><em>_Ela tirou a mão, mas eu continuei a segurá-la.__  
><em>_— Então você está me devendo — disse ela, fraca. — Conte-me uma novidade._

Fiquei olhando pra ela. Ela estava pálida e seus olhos semicerrados, como se abri-los mais causasse dor. Parecia muito frágil, completamente diferente da visão que eu tinha de Annabeth: forte, sábia, independente. E era por _mim_ que ela estava daquele jeito, pra me salvar. Mesmo sem saber que o alvo da lâmina era o único ponto em meu corpo todo que podia me matar, ela colocou-se à frente. Eu sentia um gosto amargo em minha boca, muito semelhante a culpa, e ao mesmo tempo um agradecimento tão grande que não consegui dizer mais nada por alguns minutos. Por fim, suspirei e encontrei o olhar dela com o meu. Fiz um esforço para sorrir.

— Eu... você está certa, estou lhe devendo uma. — Ela aumentou a intensidade do olhar, e eu corrigi. — _Mais_ uma. Mas... não sou mais o único devendo favores aqui.

Ela piscou, confusa.

— Do que está falando, Cabeça de Alga?

Consegui sorrir verdadeiramente, à menção do _apelido_. Ela parecia mais com a Annabeth de sempre.

— Eu voltei vivo. — Disse simplesmente, olhando-a nos olhos. Por alguns segundos ela me encarou como quem diz _não me diga!_, mas por fim arregalou os olhos antes de enrubescer e relaxar a expressão, sorrindo timidamente.

— Não fiz nenhuma promessa quanto a isso, que me lembre.

— Não. — Eu respondi. Já esperava por aquilo. Afinal, era de Annabeth que estávamos falando. — Mas teve algo como "então veremos"...

Ela alargou o sorriso, antes de retrucar.

— Isso pode não ser uma coisa tão boa quanto você esperava, sabe.

— Eu voltei vivo, como prometi. Você, por outro lado... — deixei a frase solta e me aproximei apenas alguns centímetros, antes de continuar. — Acho que isso te dá certa desvantagem.

Ela respirou fundo e levou a mão que antes estava segura pela minha, em direção ao meu rosto.

— Talvez... talvez tenha razão, Percy.

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa ou que eu perdesse a coragem estrondosa que me controlara nos últimos momentos, eu me aproximei mais e a beijei.

Aquilo fez com que os volts que sentira quando ela tocou a base de minha coluna parecerem um espetinho de agulha. A sensação de correntes elétricas espalhando-se dos nossos lábios para todo o meu corpo era enorme, e eu tinha certeza que quando nos separássemos eu estaria parecendo um gato que levara um choque na tomada.

Beijamo-nos por muito mais tempo do aquela vez no monte Santa Helena, talvez porque soubéssemos que teríamos algumas horas de folga antes de um novo ataque, e eu sentia como se estivesse nadando em uma piscina de néctar sobre uma boia de ambrosia sem a parte de se queimar por exagero.

Nos separamos por alguns segundos, nos quais a coisa mais eficaz que fiz foi sorrir boba e ridiculamente pra ela, mas como isso fez com que ela sorrisse largamente e parecesse melhor, valeu a pena.

Voltei a beijá-la antes que pudesse me controlar, e surpreendi-me ao ver que ela retribuiu de novo. Porém, dessa vez o beijo durou bem menos, pois a porta se abriu de repente.

— Percy, nós... — Era Thalia, uma Caçadora de Ártemis e filha de Zeus que vinha a frente, atrás de si, um grupo de dez campistas. — Ah, bem. Vejo que aparecemos em má hora.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ardendo de vergonha, e olhando de soslaio para Annabeth concluí que meu rosto deveria estar da mesma cor do dela: vermelho fogo.

Pigarreei e levantei-me rapidamente, tentando ignorar as risadas mal disfarçadas de todos.

—Ah, não, tudo bem, eu já estava indo embora.

Vários campistas soltaram "aham" irônicos, mas eu simplesmente olhei para Annabeth e disse:

—Melhore, ok? Ainda tenho uma dívida com você.

Ela me olhou nos olhos mais uma vez antes de dizer.

— Talvez não. — E sorriu, fechando os olhos.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir de volta. Eu definitivamente tinha dívidas com ela. _Muitas_.


End file.
